Feel For You
by Dreamshade
Summary: On croit souvent que personne ne s'intéresse à nous. C'est faux. Mais est-ce possible qu'une personne spéciale nous porte une quelconque attention? HarryHermione
1. Default Chapter

Feel for you

****

****

Salut tout le monde! Une autre fic… Cette fois-ci avec Harry et Hermione comme couple.. ! J Je les aime beaucoup aussi ( en plus de Draco et Hermione .. héhé ). Je me suis légèrement inspirée de quelque chose que je vis en ce moment pour l'écrire… j'espère que ça vous plaira..!

Chapitre 1

Hermione Granger, dix-sept ans, étudiante à Poudlard en dernière année, est, selon elle, une de ces filles que personne ne remarque jamais. Les cheveux et les yeux bruns… quoi de plus normal? Elle ne parle pas beaucoup et est très gênée. Oui, elle est sortie avec quelques garçons, mais cela n'a jamais duré. Elle n'ose point faire les premiers pas, par peur du refus. Pourtant, elle sait que si elle ne tente jamais rien, rien n'arrivera. Mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Dans son passé, on l'a plusieurs fois taquinée méchamment au sujet de son apparence et elle en est restée marquée. Bien que les gens changent et vieillissent, la blessure qu'ils lui ont infligée restera toujours et son manque de confiance en elle est flagrant. 

Cela fait maintenant deux longues années. Deux années qu'elle le regarde, sans dire un mot. Il ne se rend compte de rien, bien entendu. C'est bien connu, les garçons ne se rendent jamais compte de ces choses-là. Ils ne sont pas insensibles, seulement, ils semblent avoir d'autres priorités. 

Et oui, elle est amoureuse de son meilleur ami, Harry Potter. Le sauveteur du monde, l'ami de tous, le tombeur de ces dames… Mais à ses yeux à elle, il sera toujours Harry, le seul sur qui on peut compter à tout moment. Selon Hermione, il a toutes les qualités : brillant, drôle, aimable, tellement mignon… Il est quasi parfait. Seulement, elle n'est pas la seule à le savoir, puisque la moitié des filles de Poudlard le trouvent de leur goût. Et lui a l'air de se sentir très à l'aise dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouve.  

À chaque fois qu'elle le voit, qu'elle lui parle, elle se sent revivre. Elle s'intéresse à tout ce qu'il dit, peu importe ce que ça peut être. Il a toujours quelque chose à raconter, à rajouter dans toutes les conversations. C'est une des choses qu'Hermione admire chez Harry : il parle avec tout le monde, et ce, sans aucune gêne. Il se fout de ce que les autres peuvent penser. Même de ce que pensent les Serpentards. Avec le temps, il est devenu plus confiant en lui. Il a vaincu Voldemort l'année précédente, avec l'aide de l'Ordre du Phénix. Chez certains, cela aurait causé une montée en flèche de l'ego, mais Harry est toujours resté extrêmement modeste. 

Hermione se doute bien, au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle n'aura probablement jamais de chance avec lui, puisqu'il ne semble pas vouloir dépasser le stade de l'amitié avec elle … Mais qui a dit que les rêves étaient interdits? 

Je vais terminer ici… Je sais que c'est court! Mais je voulais que le premier chapitre soit une sorte d'introduction, une mise en situation. Les suivants seront plus longs! Laissez-moi vos commentaires si vous croyez que ça en vaut la peine.. ! ;)

Leslie


	2. Chapitre 2

Feel for you

Merci : Morry, Roxanne de Bormelia, Fanny Radcliffe, Coralie Mc Lunday, anonyme (qui que tu sois lol), DDNT, Shaman-Anna, hhp, Sydney, Kitty-hp-16, hermione b, ZwiZ, arwen-cyn, jordane, Miss-Tania. Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews!! C'est vraiment cool… je ne croyais pas en avoir autant pour le premier chapitre! J'suis très contente que vous ayez aimé ;) Je suis contente d'avoir rejoint certaines filles… c'est vraiment qu'on ressent souvent ça pour les gars :S. Et pour répondre à une question : je ne sais pas si on aura le point de vue de ce cher Harry… peut-être plus tard, pour l'instant, l'histoire est plus centrée sur Hermione. Mais bon, assez avec tout ça.. voilà le 2e chapitre!! :P

Chapitre 2

« Une dernière journée…, une dernière journée avant la fin de semaine!! », se dit Hermione, un vendredi matin. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir enfin relaxer. La semaine avant été longue, remplie d'examens dans presque toutes les matières. De plus, Ron, Harry et elle avaient prévu de sortir ce soir-là. Ils iraient à Pré-au-Lard, dans une boîte de nuit qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir. Hermione aurait aimé y aller seule avec Harry, mais bon… elle n'avait pas trop le choix, et Ron était leur ami. 

Elle se leva et fila à la salle de bain pour se préparer avant d'aller prendre son déjeuner en vitesse. 

***

Hermione se rendit à la grande salle afin de rejoindre ses amis. Harry et Ron étaient déjà en place. « Mon dieu.. ce qu'il peut être beau ce matin!! » Il l'était, en effet. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides, ce qui faisait qu'il ressemblait à un petit garçon qu'on aurait envie de conforter…

- Hermione???

- Euh… oui Harry?

Hermione sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en elle. Elle espérait que son visage ne tournerait pas au rouge pivoine…

- On sort toujours ce soir?, demanda-t-il. 

- Bien sûr! J'ai très hâte de voir ce fameux club, je n'en ai entendu que des bons commentaires.

- Tu crois que cela dérange si j'amène une amie?

- Une amie…?, s'étonna Hermione. 

- Oui, j'aimerais que Parvati vienne avec nous.

- Pas de problème Harry. 

Sur ce, Hermione se concentra sur son assiette. Elle n'avait jamais aimé, ni haï Parvati. Mais cette dernière venait de baisser dans son estime. « Ce n'est pas juste. Je devrais être avec lui. Mais d'un côté, si je ne fais rien pour montrer mon intérêt… Tout est toujours trop compliqué! Pourquoi… » Son train de pensée fut interrompu par les bruits des élèves qui se levaient pour se rendre à leurs cours. Elle se résigna à les suivre.

***

Enfin! La journée était terminée. Hermione était dans la salle commune des Griffondors et lisait tranquillement. Elle entendit la porte et se retourna pour voir qui arrivait. C'était Harry, avec Parvati… Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Hermione se replongea vite dans son livre, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer.

- Hermione!, appela une voix féminine. 

- Salut Parvati, dit-elle à contrecœur. 

- Prête à aller danser? Tu crois qu'on pourrait se préparer ensemble, comme ça on va pouvoir faire la surprise aux garçons?

- Euh, oui, bien sûr, si tu veux.

- Super!

« Merde, dans quoi me suis-je embarquée? Ça ne me tente pas du tout de me préparer avec elle! Moi et mon incapacité de dire non, je devrais me dompter! » Et elle poursuivit sa lecture, un peu frustrée.

***

C'était maintenant l'heure de partir. Hermione n'avait passé qu'environ une trentaine de minutes en compagnie de Parvati, ce qui était déjà trop long. L'autre jeune fille n'avait cessé de parler de « son » Harry, et de dire comment il était mignon et charmant. À un certain point, Hermione en eut assez et décida d'aller finir les préparations seule. 

Il était temps. Elle descendit donc rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune. Tous y étaient, c'est-à-dire Ron, Parvati, Seamus (une personne de plus ou de moins, quelle différence ça ferait?!) et Harry, qui était tellement sexy… D'ailleurs, Parvati semblait penser la même chose. 

- Finalement Hermione, tu en as mis du temps, dit Ron, l'air moqueur.

- Désolée, répondit-elle en rougissant. Est-ce qu'on y va?

- Ouais!

***

Lorsqu'ils furent finalement arrivés au club, qui se nommait _Le Hobbit_, ils s'installèrent à une table au fond. Hermione se retrouva assise entre Parvati et Seamus. Ce dernier engagea la conversation avec elle. Malgré le fait qu'elle le connaissait depuis la première année, elle ne savait pas beaucoup de choses sur lui. 

- Hermione, je pense que ce que tu portes te va très bien, tu es jolie ce soir.

- Merci Seamus, répondit Hermione, très mal à l'aise. 

Elle détestait recevoir des compliments, puisqu'elle ne pensait jamais la même chose que ceux qui les lui donnaient. 

- Veux-tu que j'aille nous chercher quelque chose à boire? 

- Bien sûr, c'est une excellente idée.

Il était un très gentil garçon, mais il n'était pas Harry. Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Elle était seule à la table! Elle ne savait pas où tout le monde était, alors elle regarda vers la piste de danse. Ce qu'elle vit la choqua. Harry dansait. Avec Parvati. Et cette dernière se frottait à lui. Ça en était presque indécent. Lui avait les mains qui se promenaient sur le corps de la jeune fille. Hermione ne put regarder une seconde de plus et se leva afin de partir. En se retournant, elle fonça dans Seamus. Il en échappa les verres qu'il tenait dans ses mains… sur Hermione. 

- Je suis tellement désolé!!!

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Seamus, je crois que je vais rentrer à Poudlard. Ça ne te dérange pas?

- Non, veux-tu que je t'accompagne?

- Ça va aller, je suis une grande fille. Merci quand même.

Sur ce, elle se dépêcha de sortir du club, tout en retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment. La soirée avait été un désastre. Oui, elle s'était fait un bon ami, Seamus, mais pour ce qui était du reste, tout s'était mal déroulé. Harry lui avait à peine adressé la parole, étant trop hypnotisé par Parvati. 

***

Ce soir-là, Hermione ne dormit pas beaucoup. Elle se sentait humiliée, délaissée, jalouse. Qu'est-ce que Parvati avait de plus qu'elle? « Elle est tellement jolie, elle a de beaux cheveux lisses… Et moi! Que dire de moi… Hermione, arrête de te dénigrer..! » Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait trop souvent tendance à se comparer aux autres et ne voyait que ses défauts. « Seamus m'a dit que j'étais jolie ce soir… Mais je me fous de son opinion! ». 

C'est seulement après quelques heures de réflexion qu'elle s'endormit, des images de Harry plein la tête. 

Et voilà, un autre chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! J'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Je suis désolée pour le retard, l'école achève et comme à toutes les fins de session, il y a du travail, et beaucoup de découragement L…!! Mais je tiens bon ;)

À la prochaine J

Leslie


	3. Chapitre 3

Feel for you

Merci pour les reviews..!! Merci : BERTRAND Kévin, Fanny Radcliffe, Morri, Coralie Mc Lunday, Laika la Louve, Miss-Tania, Buckwits, draco-tu-es-a-moi, lisia, hermione b, Selphie451, et anonyme.. ;). J'en ai eu plusieurs pour le chapitre 2.. C'est vraiment trop cool de savoir que les gens aiment ce qu'on fait ;). J'adore lire vos commentaires, c'est très constructif! Bon, assez avec le radotage et voici le troisième chapitre ! ;)

Chapitre 3

C'était le samedi matin et Hermione n'avait pas du tout envie de se lever. Mais son estomac pensait autrement. Elle quitta la chaleur de son lit pour se rendre tranquillement à la salle de bain. En se voyant dans le miroir, sa mauvaise humeur ne fit qu'empirer.

Elle se sentait un peu antisociale et la soirée d'hier ne lui donnait guère envie de parler à qui que ce soit. « Je n'ai qu'à rester dans la salle commune, je pense que c'est une journée de Pré-au-Lard. Il n'y aura personne au château. Parfait! ».

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir, en descendant dans la salle commune, Harry, assis devant le feu, un livre à la main. En entendant la jeune fille arriver, il se tourna vers elle.

- Hermione, tu es partie si tôt hier, Seamus était déçu.

- Ah oui? Il m'a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas si je quittais, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Mais toi Harry, as-tu passé une bonne soirée?

- Ouais, on peut dire.

- On peut dire?, demanda Hermione.

- C'est juste que.. je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer. Parvati est une gentille personne, on a eu du bon temps hier. Mais je me rends compte qu'elle n'est pas le genre de fille que je recherche et je suis absolument sûr de ne pas vouloir passer le reste de ma vie avec elle, tu comprends? De plus, je n'ai pas envie de lui faire de la peine..

- Oui Harry, je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

Il se tut et regarda devant lui, l'air un peu découragé. Hermione, elle, le regardait attentivement. Il avait le front plissé, comme s'il était en pleine réflexion. De temps en temps, il se passait la main dans les cheveux de façon nerveuse. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Jamais elle n'oserait.

- Bon, je vais aller prendre une petite bouchée et ensuite j'irai à la bibliothèque. On se revoit plus tard!

Sur ce, Hermione quitta la salle. Une partie d'elle-même trouvait que Harry faisait pitié et une autre partie, un peu plus malfaisante, se réjouissait de son malheur. « Au moins, il ne sortira pas avec elle ». Elle savait que c'était horriblement mesquin d'avoir des pensées de la sorte, mais bon, l'être humain est ainsi fait.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione était assise dans la salle commune. Elle était en train de faire des travaux en transfiguration. Quelqu'un vint la rejoindre. C'était Seamus. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, sans toutefois être trop proche, et engagea la conversation. Il faisait définitivement plus attention à elle qu'il pouvait le faire il y a plusieurs semaines. Il était très aimable, mais toute cette attention mettait Hermione quelque peu mal à l'aise. On l'avait rarement remarquée. Seamus était un très bon garçon, mais elle n'était pas intéressée par lui comme lui pouvait l'être par elle. Elle aimait bien lui parler. Mais d'un autre côté, elle se sentait coupable de le faire parce que le garçon se faisait peut-être de faux espoirs… « Pourquoi cela est-il toujours aussi compliqué? ». Telle était la question qu'elle se posait tous les soirs avant de sombrer dans le sommeil

Seamus venait de quitter, et Hermione s'endormit sur ses livres…

_Des mains chaudes, douces, parcouraient son corps de façon experte. Des mains qui savaient rendre une fille heureuse.. ça oui! Elles la caressaient comme si elle était la personne la plus importante, la plus aimée au monde. Des yeux verts brillants la déshabillaient, la dévoraient. Soudainement, le poids du jeune homme s'abattit sur elle et des lèvres affamées s'attaquèrent à son cou. Ce garçon savait ce qu'il faisait. Un peu timidement, la jeune fille posa les mains sur la nuque de son partenaire et réclama ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle laissa aller ses mains sur le dos du jeune homme, et lui ôta le chandail qu'il portait. Elle ne put retenir son admiration devant ce corps sculpté, musclé, mince… « Oh Harry »…_

- Hermione?

_Oh mon dieu! Il venait de prononcer son nom… Sa voix était si grave.. Elle en avait des frissons.._

- Hermione!

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. L'objet de ses fantasmes la regardait d'une drôle de façon.

- Harry?, dit-elle, tout en se sentant rougir de la tête aux pieds.

- Mione, tu dormais sur tes livres et tu parlais dans ton sommeil… J'ai même cru entendre mon nom, est-ce possible?, demanda-t-il, l'air moqueur.

- Euh… humm… en effet, cela est possible. Je rêvais que je vous disais, à toi et Ron, combien je pensais aux examens de fin d'année.

- Ok, dit Harry. Viens-tu à la salle commune avec moi? C'est l'heure du souper.

- Pas de problème.

Hermione ramassa ses livres rapidement. Elle ne s'était jamais aussi sentie gênée de toute sa vie. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui qui la réveille? Au moins si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre. « Et merde, il aurait du me laisser dormir!!! J'aurais pu savoir comment se terminait cette histoire ». Elle se trouvait tout de même chanceuse d'avoir pu inventer un rêve aussi instantanément. Ses explications étaient un peu boiteuses mais Harry avait tout de même semblé la croire.

Depuis son rêve, Hermione se sentait timide lorsqu'elle était avec Harry. Pourtant, il ne savait rien, donc elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Elle avait toujours pensé que les filles s'en faisaient toujours trop, et ce qu'elle vivait présentement lui faisait réaliser que ce qu'elle croyait était absolument vrai. « Au moins, je sais que je suis encore une fille… Si seulement Harry pouvait le remarquer.. ».

C'était maintenant le mois de décembre, plus précisément le 1er. Il faisait plus frais dehors, tout était plus gris, plus monotone. On sentait que l'hiver approchait à grands pas. Même le château semblait être plus froid.

Hermione était assise dans la salle commune, aux côtés de Ron, Harry et quelques autres Gryffondors. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, comme les vieux amis savent si bien le faire. Tout d'un coup, Harry regarda Hermione et lui dit quelque chose qui, aux yeux de certains, pourrait paraître insignifiant et très cliché, mais qui, pour elle, voulait dire un million de choses.

- Hermione, je n'avais jamais remarqué, mais tu as vraiment de jolis yeux…

- Merci Harry, c'est gentil..!!

À l'intérieur, Hermione sautait de joie. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on lui disait qu'elle avait des beaux yeux. Car selon elle, ils étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Mais elle savait qu'elle chérirait ce petit moment pendant longtemps, même s'il ne voulait absolument rien dire. C'était son petit trésor.

Vinrent enfin les vacances de Noël. Hermione put quitter le château pour quelques jours. Elle était heureuse puisqu'elle adorait fêter avec sa famille. Mais d'un autre côté, elle s'ennuierait de certaines personnes, comme Harry par exemple. Mais elle tâcherait de s'amuser quand même. Après tout, elle était en congé pour deux longues semaines et elle refusait de se laisser aller à la dépression à cause d'un garçon!

Bon, encore un autre chapitre! L'école est presque finie, il me reste un examen.. Donc après ça, je vais, et je l'espère, avoir plus de temps pour écrire, je ne serai plus obsédée avec mes études.. :P Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine :P

Leslie XxxX


End file.
